¿Como no me di cuenta?
by ashachu13
Summary: Misty se a...¿quien sabe donde?,y Ash tiene que cumplir con su deber de "elegido"
1. Cap 1:El adios

Este fic seria suponiendo que Ash fuera Robin y Misty starfire.

Se contara desde el POV Ash y POV Misty otros capitulos

Cap 1:El adiós

Eran las 07:00,y me dirigía en mi moto a Ciudad Celeste. No me importaba madrugar,si para lo que tenia que hacerlo es para verla. Desde que la conocí no me la quito de la cabeza.¿Como quitármela?si es tan bella,tan lista y tan risueña,y muchísimas mas virtudes. No puedo¡ni quiero!olvidarla,¿para que?.Se que la veo muy pocas veces pero eso a mi no me importa solo con verla y que sea mi amiga tengo de sobra aunque preferiría que fuera algo mas que mi amiga.¡Lo admito la amo!

El día anterior me llamo diciéndome que quería verme hoy a las 08:00 en el gimnasio Celeste,me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo de algo muy importante.¿Que sera?¡muero por saberlo!ojala sea que ella sienta lo mismo que yo por ella. Tras un largo viaje llegue al gimnasio y llame a la puerta. Ella me abrió y me invito a pasar. Allí empezamos a hablar.

-Hola Mist,te he echado mucho de menos-le dije sinceramente

-Buenas Ash,como ya te dije por teléfono tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante -dijo ella con¿tristeza?

-¿Que ocurre?¿estas en peligro?¿alguien te quiere hacer daño?-dije yo en tono preocupado

-Ash...me voy,para no volver-dijo ella en un tono muy triste

-Misty...¿donde te iras?¿por que te vas?-dije yo en tono muy pero muy triste

-Ash...no te lo puedo decir...es cosa de mi destino,no puedo impedirlo-dijo ella triste

-Misty...no quiero que te vayas,y si te vas,por lo menos ,dime donde-dije yo al borde del llanto

-No puedo...lo siento Ash,por eso te lo he contado a ti,porque se que al que mas le costara olvidarme sera a ti...y aun no se porque,si nos llevábamos fatal y solo hemos cambiado un poco-dijo ella triste y dudosa

¡Se lo voy a decir!no dejare que se vaya sin decírselo antes...

-Misty...el porque de que me cueste olvidarme de ti es porque...yo...yo...te...¡te amo!¡Myst te amo desde que te conocí!¡estoy enamorado como un tonto!-se lo confesé

-Ash...-dijo ella pero yo la silencie

No quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo por mi o no,no,¿para que?si no podre estar con ella.

-Adios Misty...espero que nos volvamos a ver...pero recuerda siempre esto...te amo y siempre te amare-dije yo y salí corriendo hacia la moto.

Arranque y me dirigí al lugar que mas amo de todos"el lago donde la conocí"ahí ahogaría mi pena.¡Me quiero suicidar!pero eso no es lo que ella querría,además tengo un deber como "el elegido actualmente",una misión en la que puedo ser un héroe o morir pero...¡me da igual!es mi deber y como "el elegido"que soy debo cumplir con mi misión.

Cuando llegue al lago,me tumbe bajo un árbol y llore sin parar,desahogue mis penas,la necesitaba,sin su animo,sin saber como esta,no soy nada. Ella es mi corazón,mi vida,mi todo. Ella es la sangre que corre por mi cuerpo. Ella es mi alimento. Ella es mi risa,mi tristeza,mi dolor. Ella lo es todo para mi.¿Como viviré sin ella?.Ahora no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo,debo partir hacia mi casa para coger lo que me sea necesario para mi misión. Asi que,subí a mi moto y me dirigí a Pueblo Paleta a mi nueva mansión que esperaba que algún día fuera la mansión"Ketchum Waterflower",pero todos esos sueños estan muertos,son imposibles.

Cuando llegue a mi casa cogí mi ropa y todos mis pokemon,salí de la casa y la queme,aso es la queme,esa casa me traía muchos recuerdos que deben ser olvidados. Cogí mi moto y me fui,me dirigí hacia Las Islas Naranjas donde me esperaba mi nueva misión.

-Adios Kanto,no volveré hasta que la encuentre de nuevo-dije yo y parto rumbo hacia el puerto

Asi es no pisare Kanto hasta que la encuentre,¡porque la voy a encontrar!


	2. Cap 2:El destino

CAP 2:EL DESTINO(POV Misty)

Cuando Ash me dijo que me amaba no cabía en gozo. Pero el huyo y no supo que mis sentimientos hacia el eran los mismos que de el hacia mi.¿Que le iba a hacer?Mi destino como Koriand'r(Kr) princesa de Tamaran era ir a mi planeta y ser la esclava de los gordanians para así obtener la paz entre los dos mundos. No podía contarle a Ash,solo,porque ella sabia que el haría lo que fuera;sacrificar su vida o incluso pedir que se lo llevaran a el en vez de a ella.¡No permitiría que Ash hiciese una locura por mi!Y llorar como cuando salto en medio de los ataques de Mewtwo y Mew.¡Jamas!El debía ser feliz aunque fuese sin mi y yo debía de cumplir con mi deber.¿Por que tendría que ser su familia la Tamareana y no la terrestre?¿Por que?Ash y ella podrían estar juntos sin complicaciones.¡Pero no!¡tenia que ser un princesa Tamareana!Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando entraron mis hermanas terrestres...

-Misty querida...ya han venido a por ti...-dijo Daisy

-Te esperan en la entrada...-dijo Lily

-¡Te echaremos mucho de menos!¡cuidate!-dijo Violet

-Adios hermanas terrestres...¡nunca las olvidare!-dije y me fui corriendo a la nave

Cuando llegue me recibió mi hermana Komand'r (Km)¡cuanto la odio!¡siempre intentaba arruinarme mi vida!Y ahora si que lo había echo,me había mandado lejos de mi amor,y de mis amigos,es decir de mi vida. Yo quería a mis padres,pero el cariño que le había cogido a mis amigos era incomparable,sobre todo a un chico de ojos café y pelo azabache que me traía loca.

Subí a la nave y partimos rumbo a Tamaran de camino mi hermana me empezó a preguntar sobre la Tierra y mis amigos...

-Bueno...¿hiciste muchos amigos?-dijo Km friamente

-Si...la verdad que si...-dije yo

-¿Te echaste novio?-me pregunto Km muy interesada

-No...-dije yo sin evitar sonrojarme al pensar en Ash

-¿De verdad?ese sonrojo no dice lo mismo...¿es guapo?mejor dicho...¿como se llama?¿como es su aspecto?¿y personalidad?-dijo Km interesada en saber como es

¡Como que se lo voy a decir!Para que venga a la Tierra y se lo ligue...no gracias...

-Mmmmm...-dije yo moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-Dímelo...¿quieres saber que ha pasado con Riand'r?(Rn)¿por que no vino el a recogerte?-dijo Km como proponiéndome un trato...

Rn...el era lo mejor que tenia en Tamaran. Aceptare el trato...

-Esta bien...se llama Ashton Ketchum aunque prefiere Ash,el es el ídolo de todas las chicas de cada región ya que es Maestro Pokemon y pronto líder de la Elite 4,también porque es el sexsymbol nº1 y mejor candidato para novio,el es muy atractivo,ese revoltoso pelo azabache,esos ojos color café con una mirada inocente y una sonrisa encantadora,esta bien robusto,creo que era el mas robusto de las regiones de Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh y Teselia. El en estos años que no le he visto se ha vuelto mas maduro,e inteligente¿quien diría que Ash podría sacarse el nobel de las carreras de psicología pokemon y derecho?,es valiente,bueno,bondadoso,cariñoso,daría su vida por cualquiera de sus amigos o pokemon...se podría decir que es el chico perfecto...-me abri como si escribiera en mi diario

-Jaja...después de todo Kr no eres tan tonta como pensaba,tienes buen ojo para los chicos...pero...si el daría la vida por sus amigos¿por que no te ayudo con este problema?-dijo Km

-No se lo conté...no quería que se involucrase en esto,el es capaz de dar su vida o cambiarse por mi,o incluso ir a rescatarme y salir muerto,el es capaz de eso y mas-dije yo

-La niñita se nos ha enamorado...¡que pena!-dijo Km burlándose

-Ahora...¿que ha pasado con Rn?-dije yo interesada en mi hermano

-Eso...solo que ha sido encarcelado por desobediencia a mi...-dijo Km fríamente

¡No Rn!¡no!¡por favor!el es lo que mas me importa en Tamaran...

-¿Como pudiste?¡es tu hermano!-dije yo muy furiosa saltando sobre ella

-¡Quita estúpida!-dijo Km arrojándome al suelo-¡guardias metanla el resto del viaje en el calabozo!-ordeno

Me llevaron a un calabozo,eso me recordó aquella vez que acabe encarcelada con Ash...que de aventuras vivimos juntos...¿como voy a olvidarlo si todo mi alrededor me recuerda a el...

-¡Kr!¿es este el chico del que me hablaste antes?-apareció mi hermana y me enseño una foto...

¡Era Ash!¿como lo supo?¿que sabrá de el?

-Si...¿de donde sacaste eso?-le pregunte

-Solo busque en la red intergaláctica"Ash Ketchum"y salieron millones de fotos e información...-dijo mi hermana-se hizo famoso hasta fuera de su mundo¿sabes?,no solo lo desean todas las chicas de su mundo si no también las de todo el universo...es el chico mas deseado por todas las chicas del universo,incluyendo princesas y de mas...

-¿Que?¿como se hizo tan famoso?-dije yo dudosa

Vale que lo fuese en su mundo pero...¡en el universo!¿como consiguió eso?la verdad es atractivo y fuerte y tiene una gran personalidad pero...¡para estar deseado por todas las chicas del universo!

-Una reportera galáctica llamada Girgie se ha pasado investigando al chico durante 6 años,desde que empezó su viaje .Esta reportera tras años de investigación,declaro que Ash Ketchum era el mejor chico que podría existir jamas,sus cualidades son "muchacho fuerte y atractivo,bastante inteligente,gracioso,valiente,servicial,romántico,detallista son algunas de sus cualidades a la que se une que daría la vida por cualquiera de sus amigos y pokemon,incluso por sus enemigos.¿Defectos?...solo uno...¡no ha tenido novia en toda su vida!¡además de no haber dado su primer beso!¿se consideran eso defectos?¡si!¿por que?¡cuando el chico de su primer beso sera un inexperto!¡y no sabrá hacerlo!...pero...¡el es perfecto!¡chicas suerte en la conquista de nuestro elegido!-leyó Km

-¿Ehh?Esto es muy raro...¡esa tal Girgie morirá por esto!a MI Ash no me lo quita nadie!-dije yo muy enfadada

¿Mi?¿quien dijo que es mio?siempre diciendo lo mismo,diciendo que Ash me pertenece,y si me pertenece¿por que no esta conmigo?¡por cobarde!

-Ya hemos llegado hermanita...¡tu destino te espera!-dijo ella y me tiro de la nave dejándome a cargo de los Gordanians.

Asi era...debía empezar una nueva vida como esclava,así que...¡mejor olvidar mi lengua terrestre!.Tal como dije,olvide las lenguas que había aprendido en la tierra...


End file.
